The Dawning of a New Era
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION: bella is back at school and theres a new kid. somethings off about him..and his seemingly personality swings. when edward cant get into his mind..then something is terribly wrong.especially when he threatens bellas life.
1. Chapter 1

**Please vote on my poll!! thank you!!! (oh... review please XDD)**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal rainy day in Forks. Bella Swan walked miserably through the halls of Forks High (please don't murder me. I haven't read the books in awhile so I forgot what the high school's called… what is it?) All of the Cullens had left on a hunting trip and would be back tomorrow. Still, though, she could help but feel depressed and frightened at being alone.

Several students hurried past her completely ignoring her presence in their rush to make it to class. She had English as her first class and was soon to miss it. She looked at her watch and started sprinting towards the classroom. She, however, ran smack into another person. Rubbing her head tenderly, Bella sat on the hard floor. It felt as if she had run into a wall. A gloved hand appeared suddenly before her and helped her to her feet. The boy she had run into was quite short and had blonde hair pulled back into a braid. He had black pants, shirt, jacket, and boots all covered by a long red jacket with a cross intertwined with a snake on the back. But, what frightened her were his eyes… they were gold. And his hand seemed unnaturally hard. The glove he wore prevented her from feeling the temperature but she was sure it was slightly cool.

"Sorry," the boy said with a grin. His voice seemed human enough but it sounded soft and foreign. Bella nodded and ran into the classroom. She was met by several curious stares and a disapproving glare from Mr. Mason. She blushed brightly and hurried to her seat. When she had taken it he returned to what he had been previously saying.

"We will have a new student joining us this year," he began indicating the door, "This is Edward Heindrich." The blonde boy she had run into previously walked in calmly and surveyed the class coolly. He nodded but said nothing. Mr. Mason sent him to a seat in the back of the room, next to Bella. She smiled and welcomed him; his golden eyes surveyed her shortly then returned to the lecture.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

In the cafeteria, Bella noticed Edward sitting alone with a bottle of milk sitting in front of him. He glared at it as if it had a threat of it biting him. Soon, however, he chucked it at a nearby wastebasket and stomped out of the room almost exaggeratedly.

"_I need to tell Edward… there's another vampire at the school!" _She heard a lot of whispers from some girls about how the new kid is as _hot_ as the Cullens. They giggled and dared each other to ask him out. Bella highly doubted that he would accept but… hey, let them dream. She would have to warn the Cullens about him soon.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Bella was lying on her bed when she heard the faint, familiar sound of her window opening. She smiled when she felt cool arms hold her in a close embrace.

"Welcome back," she whispered into his neck. He chuckled softly and stroked her hair tenderly.

"How did it go?" she asked rolling her head back slightly to see his angelic face. He looked away slightly then turned back to her.

"As usual," he answered, "Emmett, of course, had a ball." Bella laughed softly and kissed him delicately.

"We have a new classmate," she began warily.

"Hmm…?"

"He's different than everyone else; he's more…" Edward turned to her and groaned slightly.

"Just tell me; I really hate not being in your mind."

"Make me," she said playfully. Edward sighed and looked at her pointedly. Bella pouted but gave in.

"His name is also Edward… Ithinkhe'savampire," she said quickly and in one breath. She should have known, however, that he would most certainly understand her. He froze and looked her directly in the eye.

"What?" It wasn't a question.

**()()()()()()()()()**

"Bella, please wait!" Edward said stopping in front of her. She scowled at him and attempted to step around him.

"Leave me alone!" she cried. He froze in shock and allowed her to pass.

"_Stupid vampire doesn't believe me just because he didn't smell anything!_" They had just had an argument over the new kid. School had just ended and he had been missing from class. Edward said that he did not smell anything off. But she was _sure _that he was a vampire. A soft drizzle began to burst from the gray clouds overhead. She pulled her jacket tighter to herself and glared up at the sky.

"Curse you stupid rain!" A soft rustling was heard next to the sidewalk on which she walked. Freezing, her eyes flew frantically to the spot where she heard the sound. Upon finding nothing, she breathed out a sigh of relief. But her eyes, however, alighted on a figure approaching from the forest. Bella's breath caught when she recognized it as the new boy, Edward.

He stopped before her and gave her a grin that caused the hairs on the back of her head to rise in alarm. The grin did not fit his previous calm demeanor. He approached her and with each step he took, she fell back. His grin widened at this and he surveyed her slowly.

"Do I frighten you?" he whispered softly suddenly appearing behind her. She gasped and spun around and cried out in fear. His hand stifled it and his face appeared inches from her own. Her eyes widened in terror. He seemed to be getting a sick pleasure from this.

He drew her into the forest slightly and out of view from anyone on the path. When he removed his hand she growled at him.

"Edward will find you... you won't get away…" he laughed cutting her off.

"Get away with what? What I'm doing now? No, I am already." She froze and looked at him in horror.

"Now, you know something that I don't… it's about your little friends, the Cullens I presume." She narrowed her eyes and glared defiantly at him.

"I will tell you nothing, you little…"

"Little? Now what do you think I am?" Bella's eyes once more turned to horror. She stumbled backwards.

"You're…Edward…" He laughed.

"Yes of course I'm Edward Elric but _what_ am I?" Before she could answer, his eyes narrowed and he disappeared. She fell to her knees crying as hands grasped her gently.

"Bella?" Edward asked lifting her gently.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! I was so scared…" she broke off crying as he rocked her back and forth. Soon, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"He didn't smell right," Edward said to his family, "he wasn't human, nor was he a vampire. I didn't recognize the scent." They looked at each other in confusion. And Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"What was it like?"

"Nothing that I've ever smelled before… well, it's kinda of like a smell I smelled in China a few hundred years ago…" Carlisle's eyes shot open.

"China?"

"It's much stronger though…"

"China, huh…?

**(For any who may have figured it out (somehow) then my times are _completely_ right. I know, Edward is not that old but it just works perfectly for my story ja ja^^)**

**_i say ja ja tooooo. ja ja_**

**AND MY SIS HELPED ME WITH THIS STORY BUT WE STILL NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!! ARIGATOU!!!**

**you're dumb.**

**_why thank you, onee-chan._**

***grumbles* go away and eat yous cookie. i writing.**

**_nuuuu your done writing._**

**just go away. im thinkin**

**_O.O gasp. you actually thinkin!!!!!_**

***pulse mark* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!_**

_SORRY FOR THE TEMPORARY INCONVIENCE (AGAIN) AND WE SHALL RETURN SOON. PLEASE FEED THE STARVING REVIEW BUTTON BELOW AND WE'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. SAYONARA._

**_AHA!! i told u there was another one..._**

**o.O sou ka. ... o snap. this is nooooot fair. ZUHT! I ALREADY HAVE GONE INSANE!!! ...**

**_whispers: i told her_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry it took so long. i was procrastinating.... and my sis wouldnt help me... i was also working on my... many... other procrastinating storys... mostly my HIGHLY effective story *does happy dance* *coughs* nvm.... weeeeell. here you go! sorry if its going so fast buuuut my sis wont help me so im on a block T.T please give me ideas!!! arigatou!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"NANI??!!" Edward H. ran through the halls pushing astonished students aside in his race to get to who-knows-where. A certain group of students looked up slowly at the boy who had just arrived.

"Can we help you?" a blonde asked crossing her arms in annoyance. Edward took in a deep breath and pointed his finger accusingly at them.

"What game are you idiots playing?!" She raised her eyebrow and several sighs emanated for the other members of the group. Edward scowled when a certain dark-haired boy **(right? He's dark-haired right? It's been awhile…) **started chuckling. The other Edward sighed and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Emmett, give it back," he said looking pointedly at him. Emmett looked jokingly forlornly at him and shook his head.

"You're such the party-pooper, Ed," he said mockingly. He took an object from his pocket and swung it nonchalantly around. The other Ed watched it for a few seconds before diving at him.

"GIVE IT BACK!!" he shouted as Emmett dodged him easily.

"Now, now, shorty, don't get all upset about it…" Edward soon froze and his fists clenched.

"CALL ME SHORT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL TRANSMUTATE YOUR LEGS ONTO YOUR  
CHEST!!!!" he cried lunging once more at him. Emmett just laughed and bounced around at the chibi's continuous attacks. Edward C. froze at his comment and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Umm… we should be getting to class," Bella said timidly, "the bell is going to ring soon." Emmett by now had stopped dodging and was holding the silver object just out the chibi's reach; this, of course, was quite irritating to him. Edward sighed and snatched the object from his brother's hand. He glanced at the foreign insignia for a fraction of a second and handed it to the boy.

"Come on, we _should_ go." His siblings nodded and headed their separate ways. Soon, the hallways were empty, except for a short blonde boy who stood staring down at a silver pocket watch.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey, Edward!" Edward sighed and closed the book he was reading. He looked up and saw the same annoying boy who had the nerve to test the chibi's temper.

"Just call me Ed… I hate being called by my full name." Emmett placed his elbow on the table and looked straight at him.

"You're always sitting by yourself, kid," he said slowly and glancing slightly over his shoulder at his family, "why don't you come sit with us?" Ed glanced warily at him.

"What is this all about? Is this a joke?" Emmett waved his hand dismissively and stood up straight.

"No way, we just can't stand a little kid who is all by himself," he answered winking mischievously. Ed stood up slowly and pointed his finger at him.

"Aha! I knew it!" Emmett blinked in confusion before glancing at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Knew what?" Ed crossed his arms happily and placed his leg up on the chair.

"Ha, you're dumb," he answered, "I've been in the 'forces' for so long I'm able to see through that…_crap."_

"Huh? 'Forces'? 'Crap'? What are you on about?"

"Easy," Ed said, "First of all… you steal my pocket watch, secondly…" he paused and placed his head on his hand.

"What do you want to know? Come out with it. It's pissing me off!" Ed gave a slight gasp when he was instantly surrounded by the Cullen family. He's eyes narrowed when the other Edward walked forward and placed his face inches from his own.

"Hmph, so you decide to confront me when there is no kiddies around?" Ed said shaking his head.

"Yes," Edward said without moving. Ed blinked and looked intently at him.

"What do you want with us Heindrich?" Ed blinked and sat down.

"What?"

"If you want something from us…" he stopped and grasped the poor boy's shirt and drew him towards him, "If you lay a finger again on Bella, I will kill you." Ed gasped and he chocked because the iron grip that held him. His face tightened slightly in pain and he tried desperately to grasp his captors arm.

"E-Edward!" Bella cried in alarm, grasping his arm, "you're killing him!" Edward glared at him and threw him roughly to the ground. Ed gasped and placed his hands at his neck. He sat there for a short time before he took a deep breath and stared defiantly at them.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said slowly standing, "I never did anything to her!" He pointed a shaking finger at her before stumbling and grasping the table for support. His breathing became heavy and uneven. They heard his heart speed up and beat irregularly. He paled then fell face-first into the ground, unconscious.

"Ah! You killed him!" Bella cried in alarm.

"He's not dead, Bella," Alice sighed placing a hand on her shoulder, "He passed out because of shock. He'll wake up soon."

"That wasn't very traumatic…" Emmett said looking curiously at him.

"Of course not, stupid," Alice said pointedly, "but I'm not telling a wee-brained fellow like you." Emmett gave a joking pout before Jasper hit him on the head.

"We aren't going to leave him there, are we?!" Edward shook his head and picked up the boy placing on the picnic bench. Bella eyed him and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his forehead.

_He looks too innocent to have attacked me then…_ He jerked slightly with his face twisting slightly in pain.

"Alphonse…" he whispered. The vampires turned slightly at his voice but turned away again quickly enough so it appeared they never had.

Almost fifteen minutes passed before a soft groan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open. He gave a startled cry before jumping up and stumbling over himself.

"It's alright…" Bella began but was cut off as Ed gave another startled cry. He grasped his left leg in anger and pulled up. They all turned in surprise to see it come off.

"It's fake!" Jasper cried, appearing suddenly in front of him. He stared wide-eyed at it but jumped up when Ed made a swift movement. Clapping his hands, he slapped them down on the ground. Bella flinched and covered her eyes and looked up to find him gone.

"W-what happened?" she asked in surprise, "What _was_ that?" Edward stared past her in the direction that he had disappeared.

"It seems that he saw someone over in those trees," he said indicating a group of trees almost one hundred meters away, "and then he… fled." Bella inclined her head and looked at the trees. She squinted her eyes and gave a slight start of confusion.

"Did he see… him?" The Cullens turned in surprise, not sensing his presence. It was Ed.

"What are you doing here?" Rosaline asked in disgust. Ed smiled and placed his hands behind his back.

"I'm looking for someone…" he said placing his finger at his mouth inquisitively. His bright childish smile astounded them, especially his outfit. It was different due to the fact that it was the same one they saw him wearing on the first day of school. He hadn't been wearing it that day.

"Weren't you just here a few seconds ago?" Ed blinked and shook his head.

"No… I don't think so." The Cullens looked at each other in confusion. Ed blinked and leaned back.

"Sorry for bothering you. I guess I should go now." He turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Nii-san!" he cried loudly running towards the trees again. His voice sounded urgent and slightly frightened.

"'Nii-san'?" Bella asked. No one knew what it meant.

"I'll look it up!" Alice said happily running away.

"She doesn't even know what language it is…" Jasper sighed following after her.

"I don't understand any of this," Edward cried shaking his head in hopelessness, "I cannot even get into his head!" The others looked in amazement at him.

"Well…" he paused, "at least I now think I know the connection with China is now," he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Fake limbs… and a strange power. Yes, I think I need to talk to Carlisle about our little trip several years ago…" He walked away leaving a VERY confused group behind.

**There u go ^-^ can u figure out any connections yet? i bet no one understands China yet... not even Onee-sama!!! . haha. well, ja ne! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!!! THNX A LOTS!!!! **


	3. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**Sorry peeps… I'll try to update soon but I'm just kinda of tired of people getting the wrong idea and saying I don't know my Fullmetal. I know that Ed is German. I just like using JAPANESE at TIMES. Besides… what I meant by 'China' was (I pay attention in science and history thanks lol) ED'S AN ALCHEMIST, right? Well Alchemy originated or at least occurred there right? I need an real-world country (sorry FMA fans…) that Alchemy occurred in so the Cullens would know of the, well… for the lack of a better word… scent. Sorry for the inconvenience. But for all that don't know… I DO know my Fullmetal well. I just have a tendency to put in complicated plots (kinda… this one isn't… very, I guess lol) Sorry if that sounded harsh… but it just had to be said lol) Ja ne! I will try to update soon… after Major Edward Elric (*shivers* oh… those peeps are sooo pissssed…. I should reeeeally hurry.., *sighs* gomen -.-')**

**-Asuki**


End file.
